gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Johnny Klebitz page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 15:51, July 1, 2011 Drug Dealers The Drug Dealers category is only for drug dealers in GTA Chinatown Wars. Tom Talk 17:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Categories If you're going to add categories to pages, you need to do it so they sort properly, which is by last name. To do that, you have to add the categories as, to use Niko Bellic for an example, Bellic, Niko. Or Vercetti, Tommy. If you have any questions let me know and I'll try to help. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yes, lets be friends. I liked Jason too, he was a funny character! Canadians are the best at hockey and maple syrup, I agree! :) Leafsfanatic22 22:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Malc His surname is never revealed so I removed the Rogers, also to sign your messages leave ~~~~ at the end of your message. Tom Talk 11:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I was blocking him when you left me that message, I've suggested patrollers to McJeff and I'll talk to Dan about it when he becomes active again. Tom Talk 18:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I went onto the other wiki's he vandalised and undid the rest of his edits, I'm expecting some racial abuse from him anytime now. Tom Talk 18:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If you want to become a patroller then make a request here. Tom Talk 22:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get your message, I had some internet problems. Thanks for telling me about it. Sorry I wasn't around. Holy crap! Did you see the message Tom left him?! He was maaaaaaad! :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 22:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Random Biker Thanks for changing the Random Biker's death details; I guess I didn't really look closely enough during the mission. Winter Moon 22:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I've created a section for you in active requests. Tom Talk 10:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You should probably write the reasons why you think you should be promoted in the section about Votes. Tom Talk 11:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Bunny says Not with me around, he won't. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 12:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Though, you shouldn't say people should burn alive, just be glad he's off the wiki. I also warned a few other wikis about him, too. So for now, everything's good. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 12:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Great, now there's a new goofball named, Meekail201112. Thanks for fixing the talk page. Where do these guys keep coming from? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I've been at the gym this morning, he's blocked and I left him a nice message. Tom Talk 10:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply They're not engaged, so it is a falsehood. Dan the Man 1983 13:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :But in mission it's mentioned so if it is it should be.Wcrolas990 13:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What mission is it mentioned in? I have not played GTA III in years. Dan the Man 1983 13:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Saying he is working on getting engaged to her, does not mean they're engaged. By the way, off topic, I have a friend who is Russian-Israeli. Dan the Man 1983 14:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, it was a rhetorical question. :) Thanks for leting me know about Martin. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Ok here is the code Category:Userboxes Make sure you use source mode ok--Wcrolas990 14:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) KKK User This guy must have no life at all. At least he managed to spell it correctly this time. Thanks for looking out for these guys. :) Believe me, we really appreciate the help. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you want in it? I'm not smart enough to mind-read so.... :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's all? Any color or anything? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, can you give me the link to the picture of the flag. I don't see it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. Enjoy it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 15:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC)